


[授权翻译]晨间日常/morning routine

by azarsin



Series: 咬尾巴 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, 年少的Peter, 幼儿Stiles, 暖甜, 狐妖Stiles, 竹马成双
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 晨间日常其实根本不怎么“晨间”。





	[授权翻译]晨间日常/morning routine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [morning routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910304) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> Many thanks to nezstorm for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 超级感谢nezstorm太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！

      晨间日常其实根本不怎么“晨间”。

通常情况下，Stiles会先醒来，并承担起迫使Peter加入他的责任。尽管从各种定义上来说，Peter都不是一个爱早起的人。

假如可以的话，Stiles会跨坐在Peter的腰部或者肚子上，用他的小爪子拍打Peter。小小的、胖乎乎的手指戳着年轻的狼人，直到Peter终于决定睁开眼睛，朝Stiles沉下脸。

Stiles则会咧开嘴对Peter笑起来，毫不在意自己缺漏的门牙，嘲笑着Peter因为这么早就被吵醒而发出的呻吟。

但这笑声很快就会在尖叫中消失，Peter会翻身侧躺或是直接趴下，让Stiles从他身上滚落下来。Stiles清楚接下来自己面对的是什么：Peter总是会捉住他，将他搂紧，蜷着身体将男孩圈在怀中，把鼻子埋在他头发里深深吸一口气，然后再重新入睡。

Stiles往往会象征性地挣扎一两下，但他总是迅速地放弃抵抗，气呼呼地像是背上了什么负担般被一个温暖的，熟睡的Peter所依偎。

他会睡着，头抵着Peter的下巴，由Peter轻柔的鼾声哄他入眠。

**Author's Note:**

> “被……所……”这个句式在考试中属于病句，类型为“句式杂糅”  
> 但其实它是存在的，出现于六朝时期，在唐宋时代使用的比较多。（“为僧采菜，被野猪所伤。”《高僧传·卷七·昙谛）。  
> 它更多出现在口语化的语境中，字典也会出现，但考试不行喔。   
> 总之大家记得 **※考试时候不要这么写※** ，但它存在，就行了。


End file.
